This invention relates to a structure of a night-light with changeable color light.
The conventional night-lights generally have invariable structures, which are typically provided with a small bulb on the inside as a light source and different shapes of covers on the outside. Such lights usually attract customers by different varieties of configurations.
An object of the present invention is to create a night-light structure, using a variety of electro-luminescence panels for producing different color light, and combining the electro-luminescence panels in light cabinets showing different colors. A luminous part is placed in an arc shape cover with a portion of the cover being transparent. Several transparent windows are installed in the nontransparent portion of the cover. By rotating the cover, the transparent portion of the cover will be located above a light cabinet that emits a certain color light. Since other light chambers are showing different colors of light, the users can select the color they want by rotating the cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a night-light structure having a socket as a fixing point in which the plug part and the socket are provided in the night-light structure, thus forming a night-light structure with a power output socket.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.